


❣ I adore U ❣

by kIrAhImE



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIrAhImE/pseuds/kIrAhImE
Summary: กาว rps จากมุมมองของโทบี้ ตั้งแต่สมัยร่วมงานกันครั้งแรกกับเจมี่ค่ะ





	❣ I adore U ❣

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคเรื่องยาวที่แต่งอยู่จะเป็นเจมี่หลงน้อง เรื่องสั้นจบในตอนอันนี้เลยสลับเป็นน้องหลงพี่เค้าบ้างล่ะค่ะ ไม่มีอะไรมาก PG-15 ใสๆ (?) 
> 
> ลำดับเหตุการณ์ปีเปออะไรทั้งหลายอาจจะไม่เป๊ะมากนัก ยังไงขออภัยล่วงหน้าไว้ก่อนเลยค่ะ
> 
> ถ้าพร้อมแล้วก็เชิญทุกท่านแหวกว่ายในทะเลแห่งมโนแลนด์ ดินแดนมหัศจรรย์กันค่ะ~

 

ไม่มีใครคาดคิดว่าการเข้าไปมีส่วนร่วมในจักรวาลหนังพ่อมดเรื่องดังแห่งยุคนี้ จะทำให้โทบี้ เรกโบ รู้รสนิยมทางเพศของตัวเองตั้งแต่อายุ 18 ปี

คนที่เคยภูมิใจในหน้าตาซึ่งได้มาจากเชื้อสายที่ผสมผสานรวมกันหลายสัญชาติ ก็มีวันที่จ้องผู้ชายคนอื่นตาค้างกับเขาเหมือนกัน

โทบี้จ้องหนุ่มผมทองตัวสูงกว่าเขาเล็กน้อยด้วยตากลมสีฟ้าแสนพรั่นพรึง ชายหนุ่มคนนั้นอยู่ในชุดสไตล์เด็กหนุ่มในยุคปลายศตวรรษที่ 19 เหมือนกันแท้ๆ แต่อาจจะเพราะทรงเสื้อและโทนสีเข้ม ถึงให้บรรยากาศที่แตกต่างกับโทบี้ในบทอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ในสมัยวัยรุ่น

ตัวเขาแต่งออกมาดูนุ่มนวลอย่างผู้ทรงปัญญา  
แต่หนุ่มผมทองคนนั้นกลับกรุ่นกลิ่นอันตรายแสนเย้ายวน

นี่คืออิมเมจของอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ กับเกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์

กรินเดลวัลด์...ผู้ที่เป็น 'ความรักและโศกนาฏกรรมครั้งยิ่งใหญ่' ในชีวิตของว่าที่อาจารย์ใหญ่ที่ยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดคนหนึ่งในประวัติศาสตร์ฮอกวอตส์

โทบี้ไม่สงสัยหรอกว่าทำไมตัวละครของเขาถึงตกหลุมรักกรินเดลวัลด์ ก็ดูคนที่ทีมงานแคสมาเล่นบทนี้สิ แค่ยืนเฉยๆก็ทำเอาคนมองหน้าร้อนได้แล้ว

เมื่อตอนที่สตาฟแนะนำให้พวกเขารู้จักกัน โทบี้ได้จับมือกับ 'เกลเลิร์ต' ของเขา ชื่อยาวเหยียดของอีกฝ่ายสลักลงในใจทันที แม้ฝ่ายนั้นจะดูยังมึนๆงงๆ และคอยแต่จะดึงปกเสื้อระบายความร้อนก็ตาม

อาการหน้าแดงของโทบี้กลบเกลื่อนได้เพราะอากาศร้อนในฤดูร้อนนั่นเอง

การทำงานร่วมกันครั้งแรกของพวกเขานั้นแสนสั้น แค่ยืนถ่ายรูปคู่กันตามตำแหน่งที่ทีมงานกำหนด ไม่มีแม้แต่บทสนทนา

สุดท้ายก็จบการทำงานในวันนั้น โดยที่ได้พูดกันแค่ประโยคสั้นๆไม่เกินสามนาที

"ร้อนจังเนอะ"

"อืม นั่นสิ"

"อยากถ่ายให้เสร็จเร็วๆจัง"

โทบี้มารู้อีกทีว่าวันนั้น เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ มีนัดกับแฟนสาวที่แสดงเป็นนางเอกของเรื่อง ก็เป็นตอนที่จะเข้ามาบอกลาในรถเทรลเลอร์ของอีกฝ่าย

หัวใจของเขาปวดแปลบอย่างที่ไม่สมควรจะเกิดกับคนที่เพิ่งเจอกันครั้งแรก แถมยังเป็นผู้ชายเหมือนกันด้วย

โทบี้รู้ระดับเลเวลความเป็นนักแสดงของตัวเองดี ตอนนี้เขามันก็แค่จุดเล็กๆในวงการ ถึงจะมีผลงานออกมาบ้าง ก็ไม่ใช่หนังฟอร์มยักษ์เทียบขั้นแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์

นางเอกของหนังชุดชื่อดัง คู่ควรเหมาะสมกับผู้ชายที่งดงามเปี่ยมเสน่ห์อย่างเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ มากกว่าตัวเขาเองอยู่แล้ว

โทบี้มองตามแผ่นหลังของคนที่เดินโอบไหล่นางเอกสาวผมแดงไปด้วยตาละห้อย เขาถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ แม้จะเห็นภูเขาสูงตรงหน้า โทบี้ เรกโบก็ไม่ใช่คนท้อถอยอะไรง่ายๆ

อันที่จริงแล้ว คนที่รู้จักเขาดีจะบอกว่าโทบี้เป็นเด็กหัวดื้อเสียด้วยซ้ำ

และเด็กดื้อคนนี้ก็ตั้งมั่นว่าจะก้าวขึ้นไปสู่การเป็นนักแสดงระดับแนวหน้า มีชื่อโผล่เป็นที่รู้จักของวงการบันเทิงให้จงได้

_จะกลายเป็นคนที่คู่ควรยืนเคียงคู่กับเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ในซักวันหนึ่ง_

.  
.  
.

โทบี้เองก็มีความรักกับหญิงสาว ได้มีประสบการณ์หลายอย่างแบบที่คนรุ่นเดียวกันก็เคยผ่านมา เลิฟซีนของเขาในผลงานการแสดงก็ดีขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ไม่เคยลืมเส้นผมสีทองสลวย และตาสีฟ้าใสของชายหนุ่มที่ได้เป็น 'คนรัก' กันแค่วันเดียว

เหมือนที่คนเขาพูดกันไว้ไม่มีผิด คนเราจะยังเก็บ 'รักแรก' ไว้ในส่วนลึกของจิตใจ แม้จะเติบใหญ่โตเต็มวัยแล้วก็ตาม

ระหว่างที่โทบี้ เรกโบ เริ่มมีผลงานสร้างชื่อประดับวงการ เจมี่ บาวเวอร์เองก็ขึ้นไปสู่ระดับที่สูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ราวกับว่าจะไม่ยอมรอกัน ทำเอาคนอ่อนกว่าต้องขบฟันขัดใจทุกที

วันที่วงดนตรีของเจมี่ได้รับรางวัลจากเวทีสำคัญแห่งเกาะอังกฤษ โทบี้ก็นั่งยิ้มยินดีอย่างกับเป็นความสำเร็จของตัวเอง

ได้แอบติดตามชื่นชอบผลงานของอีกฝ่ายอยู่แบบนี้ก็มีความสุขดีไปอีกแบบ

ยิ่งเห็นเจมี่ไปได้ดีในวงการเพลงร็อค โทบี้ก็ยิ่งคิดว่าโอกาสที่จะได้ร่วมงานกันอีกคงแทบเป็นไปไม่ได้ ตัวเขาที่เคยตัดใจจากการทำวงดนตรีแล้วเข้าสู่เส้นทางนักแสดงเต็มตัว ไม่น่าจะได้มาบรรจบพบกันอีกครั้ง

แต่แล้วก็มีข้อเสนอที่แทบไม่อยากจะเชื่อเข้ามาในระหว่างที่เขากำลังถ่ายทำภาคต่อของซีรีส์แนวประวัติศาสตร์ของทางช่อง BBC

ทีมงานโปรดักชั่นภาพยนตร์แฟนทาสติกบีสต์ วางแผนไว้ว่าจะนำเสนอเรื่องราวในอดีตของอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ กับเกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ แฟนๆของภักดีของหนังจักรวาลพอตเตอร์ต้องการที่จะเห็นนักแสดงชุดเก่ากลับมารับบทบาทเดิมอีกครั้ง

ระหว่างที่ตอบตกลงไป โทบี้ก็ยังมึนๆงงๆ เชื่อบ้างไม่เชื่อบ้าง

แต่โทบี้ก็โดนตบเข้าสู่โลกแห่งความเป็นจริง เมื่อทางผู้จัดการจัดตารางงานมาให้ สองอาทิตย์ที่เขาจะได้ทำงานใกล้ชิดกับเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์

ไม้ใช่สิ สองอาทิตย์ที่จะได้ร่วมงานกับโปรดักชั่นระดับโลกอีกครั้งต่างหากล่ะ!

"หวัดดี ได้เจอกันซักทีนะ"

พอเดินเข้ามาในห้องด้วยใจที่เต้นระส่ำและแอบหวั่นอยู่นิดๆเพราะทีมงานไม่มีบทให้เค้าเตรียมล่วงหน้า คนในความทรงจำเกือบสิบปีก่อนก็นั่งส่งยิ้มเจิดจ้าล้านวัตถ์มาให้

ถ้าเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์เมื่อตอนสมัยถ่ายเดดลี่ฮอล์โล่ว์หล่อใสไร้พิษภัย เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ในตอนนี้ก็หล่อร้ายกาจจนแค่เหลือบตามองมาก็แข้งขาอ่อนระทวย

แม้โทบี้จะตอบสนองทางคำพูดกลับไปช้าอยู่ซักหน่อย แต่ใบหน้าก็แย้มยิ้มขัดเขินไปให้ก่อนแล้ว

"จำผมได้ด้วยเหรอครับ?"

เจมี่หัวเราะล้วน "ได้สิ ถึงตอนนั้นจะไม่รู้ชื่อ แต่หน้านายน่ะ พี่ไม่เคยลืมเลยนะ"

พรสวรรค์ในการเป็นนักแสดงทำให้โทบี้ เรกโบยังคงควบคุมตัวเองไว้ได้ เขานั่งลงตรงเก้าอี้ข้างตัวเจมี่ที่หันข้างมามองเขาอย่างสนอกสนใจ

แววตาสีฟ้าคมคู่นี้ก็ยังคงทรงอำนาจชวนให้สั่นสะท้านได้เหมือนเคยเลย

"แล้วตอนนี้รู้ชื่อผมหรือยังครับ?" คนอ่อนกว่าก็ยังทำเป็นไม่สะทกสะท้าน ส่งยิ้มหวานเป็นมิตรพลางจับปอยผมหยิกไปทัดข้างหู

"รู้สิ โทบี้"

ให้ตายเถอะ ก็แค่เรียกชื่อแท้ๆ ทำไมต้องหน้าร้อนขนาดนี้ด้วยนะเรกโบ!?

"นายว่าคราวนี้เค้าจะให้เราเล่นบทแบบไหน?"

เจมี่เริ่มพูดเข้าเรื่องงานหลังจากอ้อมโลกถามสัพเพเหระไปแล้วสามรอบ โทบี้จำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเค้าตอบอีกคนไปว่ายังไง เพราะใจเต้นแรงจนเบลอไปหมด

แต่หลังจากหายตื่นเต้นกับการนั่งใกล้ๆเจมี่ เขาก็เริ่มตั้งสติ แง้มๆความตลกร้ายของตัวเองออกมา

"ผมหวังว่ามันจะเป็นอะไรที่มากกว่ารูปถ่ายใบนึงก็แล้วกัน"

เจมี่ดูจะชอบตลกร้ายของเขาไม่น้อยเลย ร็อคเกอร์หนุ่มผมทองที่ไว้ผมยาวเพื่อซีรีส์พีเรียดที่แสดงอยู่ตอนนี้ เอื้อมมือมาโอบบ่าโทบี้แล้วตบเบาๆ

พระเจ้า เจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ เป็นคนถึงเนื้อถึงตัวขนาดนี้เลยเหรอ....?

"พี่ก็หวังว่าเราจะได้เลิฟๆกันสุดๆไปเลยล่ะ my lover~"

.  
.  
.

ไอ้เลิฟๆนั่นก็พอเข้าใจอยู่ เพราะตัวละครสองตัวนี้มีความสัมพันธ์แบบที่ 'closer than brothers'

แต่โทบี้ เรกโบก็ไม่คิดว่ามันจะโซโคลสกันถึงขนาดนี้

**_"พวกคุณจะมีเซ็กกัน"_ **

"หา!?"

สีหน้าของโทบี้ไม่ใช่ความขัดเขิน มันเลยไปถึงขั้นช็อกสติหลุดไปเลยมากกว่า

เขาอยู่ในชุดพร้อมเข้าฉากที่ย้อนไปในสมัยช่วงศตวรรษที่ 19 เสื้อผ้าหน้าผมพร้อมเป๊ะในบทบาทของดัมเบิลดอร์ในวัยสิบแปด เจมี่ที่อยู่ในชุดคล้ายๆสมัยเล่นด้วยกันครั้งแรก กะพริบตาที่ใส่คอนแทคเลนส์เปลี่ยนสีเหมือนไม่ค่อยชิน แต่ความจริงคงจะกำลังอึ้งใบ้พอๆกัน

ผู้กำกับที่ยืนบรีฟบทให้พวกเค้า ส่งยิ้มพลางหัวเราะหยอก

"หมายถึงในเชิงวรรณกรรมน่ะ คุณคงพอรู้มาใช่มั้ยว่าบางครั้งเราเปรียบการหลั่งเลือดและสอดประสานมือไปในเชิงอย่างว่า"

โทบี้กะพริบตากลมโต นิยายที่เคยอ่านก็เหมือนจะมีอะไรแบบนั้น แต่เขาก็คิดไม่ถึงว่าซักวันจะได้มาเล่นเอง

แถมเล่นกับคนที่เป็นรักแรกพบเมื่อเกือบสิบปีก่อนด้วย...

โคตรเป็นอะไรที่ก้าวกระโดดจนอยากจะสบถโฮลี่ชิทออกมาดังๆ

"บาวเวอร์มีประสบการณ์กับการเข้าฉากทำนองนี้กับผู้ชายมาแล้ว ผมจะให้เค้าช่วยคุณบิ้วท์อารมณ์ก็แล้วกันนะ เรกโบ"

ว่าแล้วก็ปล่อยให้เขากับเจมี่ยืนมองหน้ากันตรงมุมหนึ่งที่เซ็ตเป็นโรงนา สำหรับคนที่อายุ 16 ก็ได้เล่นฉากบนเตียงแทบจะแนบเนื้อกับนักแสดงสาวที่พูดกันคนละภาษา เป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิตนักแสดงอาชีพที่โทบี้ เรกโบนึกกลัวการเข้าฉากมีเซ็กกับนักแสดงที่เล่นเป็นคู่กัน

เจมี่ที่บรรยากาศดูดุดันน่ากลัวขึ้นกว่าปกติเพราะมาดนิ่งๆและคอนแทคเลนส์สีทึบที่ตาข้างหนึ่ง เอียงคอมามองโทบี้ที่พยายามข่มเสียงสบถในใจ

"กลัวเหรอ?"

ไม่ได้กลัวเพราะเป็นผู้ชายด้วยกัน  
แต่กลัวเพราะเป็นเจมี่ บาวเวอร์ต่างหากล่ะ!

"เปล่า แค่ไม่เคยเล่นกับผู้ชายมาก่อน"

โทบี้ตัดสินใจพูดความจริงครึ่งเดียว แต่หูก็พาลร้อนวูบจนต้องรีบยกมือขึ้นมาปัดผมปิดมันไว้ เพราะคำพูดคำจาของคนร่วมซีน

"งั้นพี่ก็เป็นผู้ชายคนแรกของนายน่ะสิ"

ตากลมสวยสีฟ้าตวัดไปจ้องหน้าคนที่ตอนนี้กดยิ้มทะเล้นใส่ นี่ไม่ใช่เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ในวัย 16 ปี แต่เป็นเจมี่ แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์คนขี้แกล้งต่างหาก

"ไม่เป็นไรนะ จะอ่อนโยนให้ก็แล้วกัน"

คนอาวุโสกว่าอาศัยจังหวะคว้ามือโทบี้ไว้ ข้างหนึ่งจับไว้หลวมๆ อีกข้างโอบไหล่ให้มาประจันหน้ากัน คล้ายกับจะเต้นรำ

พอยืนสบตากันตรงๆโดยไม่เลี่ยงแบบนี้ โทบี้ก็ยิ่งหน้าร้อนวาบ อยากจะเบือนสายตาออกห่าง แต่เจมี่เริ่มจูนอารมณ์เข้าสู่บทบาทแล้ว

"เราเริ่มด้วยการที่นายเอาไม้กายสิทธิ์กรีดฝ่ามือของพวกเรา แล้วเอามือแนบกัน แบบนี้..."

เจมี่พลิกจับเปลี่ยนท่าให้ ผิวบริเวณฝ่ามือนั้นไว้ต่อสัมผัส โดยเฉพาะช่วงที่เส้นเลือดไหลเวียน มือของผู้ชายด้วยกัน รู้อยู่แล้วว่ายังไงก็คงไม่นุ่มเนียนเท่าผู้หญิง แต่โทบี้กลับร้อนวาบไปทั้งกาย

"ผู้กำกับบอกว่าอยากให้รู้สึกได้ว่าเรายังเกร็งๆกัน เหมือนคนมีเซ็กครั้งแรก"

คำพูดของเจมี่ทำเอาโทบี้สูดหายใจเฮือกหนึ่ง

เย็นไว้โทบี้ ตั้งสมาธิให้ดี  
คิดถึงความรู้สึกของตัวละครเข้าไว้

เรากำลังจะเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับคนที่รัก คนที่เป็นมากกว่าพี่น้องหรือผู้ร่วมอุดมการณ์

คนที่เราอยากจะยืนเคียงข้างไปจนหมดลมหายใจ...

แววตาสีฟ้าครามฉายความว้าวุ่นแต่เว้าวอน หวาดหวั่นแต่เฝ้าคอย

จนเมื่อจ้องสบดวงตาสองสีคู่นั้นจนไม่อาจทนจ้องได้อีก โทบี้ก็ปรือตาปิดลง

พอปิดตาเลยกลายเป็นว่าประสาทรับรู้การได้ยินคมกริบกว่าปกติเสียได้

"นายเป็นของชั้น..."

คำพูดที่ไม่มีในบท (เพราะบทพูดมันไม่มีตั้งแต่แรก) ทำให้โทบี้ต้องลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง แล้วเค้าก็แทบจะแข้งขาสั่นกับดวงตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความปรารถนา มาดมั่นราวกับจะกลืนกิน ผูกทั้งตัวและวิญญาณของเค้าไว้กับอีกฝ่าย

"และชั้นเป็นของนาย....อัลบัส"

คำเรียกชื่อนั้นเรียกสติโทบี้ที่เริ่มจะคิดไปไกลเกินให้ยั้งตัวเองไว้ได้ เขาพึมพำชื่อต้นตัวละครของอีกฝ่าย รู้สึกโกรธตัวเองหน่อยๆที่มันสั่นเครือชอบกล

"เกลเลิร์ต..."

มือของทั้งคู่พลิกมุมมาเป็นสอดประสาน นิ้วทั้งสิบแนบชิดติดกัน แทบไม่ยอมให้มีช่องว่างเหลือ

ผิวสัมผัสรุ่มร้อนพาลทำให้เค้าร้อนไปทั้งกาย โทบี้ขบเม้มริมฝีปากและหลับตาปี๋ หนีสายตาที่เหมือนจะกลืนกินเขาทั้งเป็น

ลมหายใจอุ่นๆเป่ารดผิวแก้มของโทบี้ และเมื่อเค้าทำใจกล้าเปิดตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง...

...ใบหน้าของคนที่ยืนกุมมือประสานกัน ก็อยู่ห่างเพียงปลายจมูก...

"นายไม่รู้หรอกว่าชั้นรอวันนี้มานานแค่ไหน"

เสียงกระซิบของเจมี่ดังพอให้ได้ยินกันแค่สองคนเท่านั้น คนฟังแยกไม่ออกอีกแล้วว่าที่เจมี่พูดมานั่นเป็นคำพูดของกรินเดลวัลด์หรือมาจากใจตัวเอง

อีกเพียงคืบเดียวเท่านั้น แค่ขยับเข้าหากันอีกหน่อย ริมฝีปากก็จะประกบปิดกันพอดี

โทบี้อ้าปากอย่างไม่รู้ตัว ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามวาดหวังเฝ้าคอย

"เอาล่ะ! น่าจะพร้อมกันแล้วใช่มั้ยหนุ่มๆ!"

เสียงผู้กำกับตะโกนถามมาจากอีกฟากหนึ่ง นักแสดงทั้งสองคนรีบผละออกจากกันราวกับโดนน้ำร้อนลวก โทบี้เอามือสางผมและเล่นกับเกรียวผมหยิกสีน้ำตาลอมแดงแก้เก้อ ส่วนเจมี่กางแขนเหมือนจะระบายอะไรบางอย่าง ดูอยากเอามือขยี้หัว แต่ทำให้ทรงผมที่เซ็ทมาดีแล้วยุ่งเหยิงไม่ได้

"ว่าไง บาวเวอร์ เรกโบ!"

"ครับ พร้อมแล้วครับ!"

โทบี้ตะโกนตอบไปเมื่อเห็นว่าเจมี่ยังไปยืนเอามือยันกำแพงและก้มหน้าไม่พูดไม่จา เขาเหลือบมองนักแสดงร่วมฉากของตัวเองในวันนี้ แล้วก็ต้องถอนหายใจเฮือก

อย่าเพ้อเจ้อน่ะโทบี้  
พี่เค้าก็แค่อินกับบท 'คนรัก' มากไปหน่อยเท่านั้นเอง

"ขอบคุณนะครับพี่ ผมว่าผมพร้อมแล้วล่ะ"

เจมี่มองเหลียวหลังมายังเขา คนอ่อนวัยกว่า (แต่เล่นบทคนแก่กว่าถึงสองปี) ส่งยิ้มซุกซนมาให้...เป็นยิ้มที่ใช้กลบเกลื่อนความขัดเขินเพ้อฝันในใจที่ใช้ได้ผลทุกครั้ง

"ไปกันเถอะ เกลเลิร์ต"

โทบี้ในมาดสุขุมนุ่มนวลของอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ ยื่นมือขวาส่งให้กับเจมี่ ฝ่ายนั้นมองเหม่ออะไรบางอย่างอยู่พักใหญ่จนโทบี้ชักเก้อ แต่ยังไม่ทันชักมือกลับ ก็โดนคว้าหมับเข้าเสียก่อน

"ได้เลย อัลบัส..."  
.  
.  
.

End

 


End file.
